


Alone Together

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 06, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Krolia's used to seeking comfort in old friends.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a hypothetical Season 7.

She goes to his room, not him to hers. If she has a room right now; all the Blades have been drawn closer to base in the face of increasing instability, and with the addition of the Lions and their passengers she wouldn’t be surprised if they were sleeping two to a room. That’s what she might tell her son in the morning, when he asks why she didn’t stay closer to them. Or maybe he won’t ask. Keith knows how to leave secrets alone, it seems.

Kolivan kisses the stretch marks on her belly when he reaches them. Some are old and white under the fur, and others are dark and veiny, gained over two years of spontaneous aging. He kisses them softly, lingeringly, before his mouth dips lower; it nestles into the curve of her hips as his fingers drag heavily inside of her.

“Open me up,” Krolia says, and “Just like that,” when Kolivan moves up to slot his cock between her slick folds: the ridges catch deliciously on the rim of her hole, and when he angles his hips so the tip of it slides inside rather than forward she doesn’t speak at all, just moans as he splits her open in one smooth stroke. This is what she’d been missing for two years - for longer than that, when she’d spent her nights on Ranveig’s ship, so far from anyone she trusted to hold her.

Then, of course, Kolivan scoops her from her cozy nest in his bed. Krolia flings her arms around his neck as he hauls her up, straddling his broad thighs as they come face to face. The head of his cock presses hard into her, grinding into one of the soft, sensitive spots near the roof of her cunt, and Krolia has to bite back a cry. Kolivan takes a labored inhale, and one hand sinks into the shorn hair at the nape of her neck, holding on tight.

When Kolivan rolls his hips like this, Krolia can’t get away. His arms wrap tightly around her, and Krolia takes some measure of retribution by biting at the meat of his shoulder, muffling her wails. It’s not just the way he fills her up, ridges pushing up against oversensitive flesh as she clenches down so tightly her muscles flutter: it’s the way her whole body follows suit in the madness, the pit of her stomach dropping out and her heart pounding like a fist had wrapped around it and squeezed. Her hands can’t seem to get a grip on the loose hair of his queue.

“Hush,” Kolivan says. “I have you,” he says when his hand slips between them and his finger drags over the bud of her clit, an inescapable contrast to his short, forceful thrusts. Krolia has never felt less held; she slowly falls apart with every circle of his finger, so wet she can hear it, as her thighs shake and her toes curl and her head falls back, into the cradle of Kolivan’s hand.

“Kolivan - I - nnh - ”

“Do it.” His voice is rough with lust, not anger, and _raw_ in a way that only makes Krolia’s heart ache more. “Go on - let go - ”

With an explosive exhale, Krolia musters the strength to drive her hips down onto his - once, twice - and comes on the third downstroke, orgasm washing over her almost deliciously slow. In a strange moment of clarity, she realizes she’s sunk her claws into his back deep enough to draw blood.

He tips her back down onto the bed, weight almost crushing the breath out of her, and with four more deep, bruising thrusts Kolivan’s hips still, only moving to grind deeper inside of her. He’s panting wildly as he buries his face in her neck, and Krolia can’t resist the urge to do the same as the last of her orgasm makes her shudder. It feels good to breathe in time with someone again. _He_ feels good.

She sleeps in his room. He wipes them both clean, and finds sleep clothes that don’t hang too horribly off her frame, and she drags the blankets and pillows into a nest big enough for the both of them, Kolivan’s broad back tucked against her lean frame like an overgrown kit. He turns to look at her once, without saying anything; she presses a kiss to the nick of a scar she left during a training session thirty decaphoebs prior, and he chuckles quietly before returning the favor.

This, their peace - it’s good. Even if it’s all they’ll ever get, Krolia can be happy with that.


End file.
